Hymne à la mer
by Mademoiselle Keehl
Summary: Nous sommes en 1912. Le Titanic prend le large pour New-York. À son bord, Charles Xavier, jeune professeur en sciences génétiques, et sa soeur Raven, profitent de la première classe. D'un autre coté, Erik Lensherr, la chance lui ayant sourit, se contente de la troisième classe. Rating T... Enfin c'est le Titanic quoi ! Personnages en plus : Sean Cassidy, Alex Summers et Hank McCoy
1. 1 Insubmersible

Hymne à la mer

Chapitre 1 : _Insubmersible_

11 avril 1912, Queenstown.

L'énorme paquebot qu'était le Titanic allait enfin quitter le port pour New-York, avec à son bord 1324 passagers, de première, seconde et troisième classe. Il était 13h30.

Sur le pont, les passagers saluaient les gens sur les quais, leur famille, amis ou tout simplement par bonheur.

Charles Xavier, 22 ans, et sa jeune sœur adoptive, Raven, 21 ans, étaient à bord, en première classe. La jeune fille secouait son bras, tandis que son frère observait les quais s'éloigner. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il avait réservé deux places sur ce paquebot. Il devait aller à New-York pour y faire sa nouvelle vie. L'Angleterre, il en avait marre. Il avait besoin de changer de cap. Sa sœur était tout à fait d'accord avec lui. Et maintenant, ils voguaient sur le plus grand paquebot jamais construit de toute l'Histoire.

Non loin, le jeune Erik Lensherr, qui tendait vers ses 23 ans, les coudes posés sur la rambarde, observait les flots. Jeune apprenti bijoutier de Berlin, il avait en poche de quoi poursuivre sa vie de l'autre coté de l'Atlantique, un métier assuré et un bon salaire. Il y avait été envoyé car ayant un talent exceptionnel, et également parce qu'il avait attiré l'attention d'un joailler renommé. Erik avait été chanceux, et a pu sortir de sa vie très moyenne.

Il s'était embarqué en tant que troisième classe premièrement parce qu'il ne savait aux coutumes des gens de la Haute, et deuxièment, il préférait les ambiances endiablées des troisièmes classes, à laquelle il avait longtemps appartenu.

Il était près de 14h00, lorsque Charles décida de rentrer voir ses quartiers. Il parcourait le Titanic, sa sœur à son bras, s'émerveillant devant la majestuosité des lieux. On se croyait sur une véritable demeure flottante. La grande salle de bal, la salle de jeu, et d'autres encore s'étendaient tout du long du bateau.

« Incroyable, ils ont même un gymnase ! Oh ! Et des bains turcs ! Et j'ai même entendu dire qu'ils avaient installé une piscine ! C'est extraordinaire le nombre de choses qu'on peut mettre dans ce bateau.

-Et ce n'est pas tout. Il y a une salle à manger, un Café Véranda, un Café Parisien, la coupa un steward. Je vais vous guider jusqu'à vos quartiers. Une petite visite guidée vous enchanterai-t-elle ? »

Charles sourit à sa jeune sœur et acquiesça. Ils furent alors guidés par le jeune steward, à travers le labyrinthe magnifique qu'était le Titanic.

« Alors, dans les lieux de réunions, il y a le fumoir ici, le salon plus loin. Il y a également un salon de lecture et de correspondance, ainsi qu'un salon de réception, dans lequel seront préparées de somptueuses soirées. »

Ils arrivèrent vite aux cabines. Le steward les fit entrer et leur présenta les lieux.

« Voici un salon style empire, en lambris blancs rehaussés de dorures et sculptures. Puis, la chambre à coucher de Mademoiselle, dit-il tout en ouvrant la porte de la dite chambre. Lambris blancs couverts de soie damassée, lit à baldaquin, couleur pourpre.

Et la chambre de Monsieur, également des lambris blancs couverts de soie damassée, et un lit à baldaquin, couleur bleu de minuit. Il y a aussi une salle de bains, des toilettes séparées. Et voilà pour votre suite. »

Charles remercia le jeune homme d'une poignée de main et d'un doux sourire.

Il s'installa ensuite avec sa sœur, rangeant leurs affaires dans les endroits appropriés. Une fois terminé, ils s'assirent tous les deux sur le canapé du salon.

« Alors Raven, qu'en penses-tu ?

-Ce que j'en pense ? … C'est le meilleur cadeau qui m'a été fait ! Merci beaucoup Charles ! » déclara-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

Il rit et lui dit : « C'était une heureuse coïncidence. C'est pour ça que j'ai dit qu'on allait devoir quitter plus tard. Mais tu n'es plus fâchée, maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle lui fit non de la tête, il l'embrassa sur le crâne. Puis il lui proposa d'aller faire une petite promenade sur le pont.

Erik suivit un groupe d'autres voyageurs de troisième classe. Il avait rencontré ses deux camarades de cabine : Alexandre Summers, surnommé Alex, américain repartant pour sa terre natale et Sean Cassidy, un irlandais en quête de chance. Ils avaient deux lits superposés, un lavabo ainsi qu'une petite armoire où ils pouvaient déposer leurs affaires.

« Alors comme ça t'es apprenti bijoutier ? Waouh ! Et en plus tu as été remarqué par un grand joaillier. Eh ben, t'en as de la chance toi ! s'exclama l'Irlandais.

-C'est vrai que c'est un coup de bol, sérieux ! Et tu crois pouvoir t'élever à leur rang ? demanda Alex à Erik.

-Oui. J'en suis parfaitement capable. J'ai juste besoin d'un soutien financier et de bonnes connaissances… »

Effectivement, c'est tout ce dont il avait besoin, et pourtant ce n'était pas une mince affaire.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et déclara : « Eh, ça vous dit qu'on monte sur le pont ? Histoire de changer d'air...

-Ouais. Mais seulement si on trouve la sortie de ce labyrinthe ! » dit Sean.

Erik le regarda avec amusement, lui demanda s'il avait déjà oublié le trajet. Sean ne répondit rien, la moue boudeuse. Alex et Erik éclatèrent de rire et ils partirent tous les trois pour le pont.

L'après-midi commençait à toucher à sa fin. Le soleil débutait son plongeon vers l'étendue bleue, qui se colorait petit à petit de touches de couleurs. Erik et ses deux amis s'assirent sur des chaises longues, et discutaient. Erik dessinait en même temps sur son carnet à dessin, le merveilleux spectacle de couleurs qui se produisait sous ses yeux.

Un pont au-dessus, Raven sentait la brise légère soulever ses cheveux et caresser ses joues. Elle s'approcha de la rambarde du haut-pont, ses mains posées sur celle-ci. Sa robe blanc crème virevoltait au vent.

L'attention d'Erik fut capturée par un voile blanc volant au vent. Alors qu'il remontait à sa source, il vit une jeune fille, debout derrière la rambarde du haut-pont. Elle semblait regarder au loin, le soleil disparaitre sous l'horizon. Mais un jeune homme la borda et ils repartirent tous deux vers l'intérieur. Erik baissa les yeux, et ferma son cahier de dessin.

« Ce devait être une première classe. » se dit-il.

Il revint à la conversation sans mentionner ce qu'il avait vu. Mais elle ne cessa d'occuper son esprit pendant toute la soirée.

Raven était à table avec son frère, attendant d'être servis. Elle se tenait droite, mais était plutôt fatiguée. À leur table s'était assis également un autre homme, Henry Hank Philip McCoy, 21 ans, successeur d'une longue lignée de businessman. Plutôt réservé, il était pourtant ébloui par la beauté de la jeune Xavier.

Alors que le dîner était servi, Raven laissait Hank lui faire la cour comme tout bon gentleman. À coté, elle entendait son frère rire doucement, et lui enfonça un coude dans les côtes. Il faillit avaler de travers et regarda sa sœur d'un œil interrogatif. Elle fronça les sourcils dans sa direction, mais lui sourit tout de suite après. Charles s'essuya la bouche avec une serviette, puis s'adressa au jeune homme.

« Dites-moi, Henry –

- Non, appelez-moi Hank, Monsieur Xavier.

-D'accord Hank, mais moi c'est Charles. Que pensez-vous de ma sœur Raven ? »

Hank faillit s'étouffer, et il rougit instantanément. Quant à Raven, elle lança un regard noir et alarmé vers Charles. Ce dernier ne fit pas attention et sourit à son interlocuteur.

« Vous n'avez pas à avoir honte. J'ai juste besoin de savoir… »

Comme Charles avait tendance à rendre les gens sûrs d'eux et confiants, Hank répondit :

« Eh bien… Je dois dire qu'elle a attiré mon attention dès le premier regard. Enfin, c'est une très belle jeune fille, euh jeune femme. Eh euh, elle est très bien élevée. Enfin, je ne veux pas dire que… Mais c'est que… Oh. »

Charles lui sourit et le remercia. Il avait juste besoin de savoir, comme il avait dit. Il fit comprendre à Hank qu'il ne voulait pas le mettre mal à l'aise, tout au contraire, faire connaissance. Raven, quant à elle, avait détourné la tête pendant cette discussion, les joues rouges. Elle savait que son frère agissait ainsi de manière naturelle, et heureusement que les gens avaient confiance en lui, sans quoi ce serait presque impossible ! Elle entendit Hank se lever. Par politesse, elle fit de même. Charles serra la main du jeune homme, lui souhaitant une agréable fin de soirée. Puis le jeune McCoy se tourna vers Raven, et embrassa sa main tendue. Ils se saluèrent et il quitta la salle.

Raven déclara à son frère qu'elle désirait sortir respirer un peu d'air. Charles acquiesça, et, sachant qu'elle voulait être seule, alla faire un tour sur le pont opposé.

La jeune fille marcha tranquillement jusqu'à la proue du bateau. Elle s'y arrêta il n'y avait personne. On entendait cependant l'orchestre dans la salle de réception non loin.

Le vent fouettait son visage, et, les coudes sur la balustrade, elle laissa ses poumons s'emplir d'air marin. Le bateau laissait de longues traînées d'écume sur son passage, qui disparaissaient dans la nuit.

Non loin de là, Erik était sorti de la salle à manger des troisièmes classes, le ventre rempli, pour calmer son esprit. Son carnet de dessin dans la veste, il arpentait le pont. Il aimait sentir cette brise sur sa peau, fraiche et douce. C'était une caractéristique de la Beauté du monde pour lui. Il y en avait bien d'autres, bien évidemment.

Les yeux dans les étoiles, il se laissait guider par son instinct.

Soudain, il se trouva pas très loin de la jeune fille qu'il avait vue sur le pont en fin d'après-midi. Il la reconnaitrait entre toutes : cette chevelure blonde, cette allure légère. Ce ne pouvait être qu'elle. Il resta debout, à la regarder.

Raven observait l'eau noire et froide de l'océan, agitée par le mouvement du mastodonte flottant. Elle ramena ses cheveux devant, d'un geste très féminin. Puis elle se pencha pour mieux voir. Et elle se pencha encore un peu. C'est à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte que ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol, et elle poussa un cri : elle était sur le point de passer de l'autre coté.

C'est alors qu'elle sentit deux mains sur ses hanches, la ramenant sur le bateau. Encore un peu secouée de son expérience, elle se tourna néanmoins vers son sauveur. Elle ne vit d'abord qu'une paire d'yeux bleu acier.

« Mademoiselle ! Vous allez bien ? Rien de cassé ? Vous m'avez fait une belle frayeur ! »

Raven, encore sous le choc, ne dit rien. Elle regardait avec intensité le jeune homme qui venait de lui sauver la vie.

Il devait avoir son âge, ou une peu plus. Les cheveux châtains clairs courts, le visage fin avec une mâchoire plutôt forte. Il portait une simple chemise blanche, sous une veste marron-vert et un pantalon marron banal. En le comparant avec Charles, il était plus grand que lui et semblait plus fort.

Erik posait une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Elle devait être encore sous le choc. Il fallait qu'il la ramène à l'intérieur, mais impossible pour lui de rentrer chez les premières classes. Il regardait la jeune fille tout en la secouant doucement. « Mademoiselle ? Il faut que vous alliez vous reposer. Vous avez l'air très fatiguée. »

Alors qu'il continuait à la secouer doucement, il sentit soudain une main s'écraser sur sa joue gauche. « Vache ! Elle a la main forte ! »

Il se frottait la joue, interrogeant la jeune fille. « Je peux savoir pourquoi ?! »

Celle-ci le regardait d'un œil noir, elle remarqua qu'elle avait les yeux bleu clair.

« Jeune homme, depuis quand secouez-vous une jeune damoiselle comme un prunier ?! Et il me semble que je ne vous ai pas laissé poser la main sur mon épaule ! »

Il leva un sourcil. Une capricieuse hein…

« Excusez-moi, mais j'aurais très bien pu vous laisser tomber !

-Oui, qui vous a dit de me sauver ? »

Oula ! Elle commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs ! Mais heureusement, il était solide de constitution.

Elle continua : « Et si je ne voulais pas être sauvée ?

-Ça m'étonnerait. Je pense que vous êtes en bonne compagnie. Le jeune homme n'aimerait se retrouver privé d'une si belle jeune femme. »

À ces mots, Raven ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Donc, il croyait que Charles était son fiancé ? … Intéressant !

Elle leva la tête et déclara : « Je ne vais pas continuer cette discussion avec vous. Mais laissez-moi vous dire une chose. »

Et elle se rapprocha d'Erik.

« Merci. »

Puis elle s'en alla vers le pont opposé où elle savait trouver Charles.

Erik resta immobile un moment. Il rit à voix basse. « Purée, qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle… »

Ensuite, il décida de rentra, jugeant le vent beaucoup trop frais.

Dans sa cabine, il essayait de dessiner la scène de la jeune blonde accoudée à la balustrade de la poupe. Son croquis lui plut, et il décida de le garder. Ses nouveaux amis vinrent le rejoindre après leur cuite de bière. Ils avaient beaucoup bu : ça se sentait, ça se voyait. Erik leur proposa un marché : ou bien ils se couchaient, ou ils allaient se dessaouler DEHORS…

Il fut décidé qu'ils avaient besoin de dormir.

Lorsque Charles vit sa sœur arriver, il fronça un sourcil, un demi-sourire aux lèvres. L'ayant remarqué, Raven lui demanda la cause.

« Pourquoi as-tu les cheveux en bataille ? Enfin, ils sont moins bien rangés… Et les joues rouges ? Tu as couru ? »

Charles ne reçut aucune réponse, seulement Raven rougissait de plus belle. Voyant qu'elle était gênée, et que finalement, ça n'avait pas d'importance, il enleva sa veste et la passa sur les épaules de sa sœur.

« Allez viens, tu es fatiguée. Et cet air frais t'a un peu décoiffée. Il est temps d'aller se coucher. »

Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et ils partirent pour leur cabine.

Après avoir pris un bain chaud, Raven se mit en robe de nuit. Charles attendait dans le salon de la cabine, un feuillet à la main. Elle se casa près de lui, et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« Raven… Va dans ta chambre pour dormir. Je suis en train de lire ma thèse.

-Eh bien figure toi que c'est parfait. Commence à lire… C'est un parfait somnifère. »

Charles la regarda du coin de l'œil, mi-choqué, mi-amusé. Et il se mit à lire.


	2. 2 Rencontre de nouveau

Bonjour tout le monde ! Donc voilà le deuxième chapitre d'_Hymne à la mer_. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Reviews de préférence, pour savoir quoi améliorer !

Bonne lecture, MademoiselleKeehl.

Chapitre 2 : _Rencontre de nouveau_

Le lendemain matin, le soleil éclairait la coque noire du bateau.

Charles, debout depuis quelques temps, était en train de corriger sa thèse. Sa sœur Raven était toujours endormie, et, fatiguée qu'elle était, il préférait la laisser se reposer encore.

Il s'arrêta un moment et leva les yeux vers le hublot en face. Il voyait la mer danser, et un gargouillement sourd se fit entendre. Alors comme ça son estomac demandait à être servi ? Bien… Il se leva et alla se changer.

Puis, il inscrivit un message sur un bout de papier, qu'il déposa silencieusement sur la table de nuit de sa sœur dans la chambre voisine. Il quitta la cabine pour la salle à manger.

Le petit déjeuner des troisièmes classes était assez copieux : du café ou du chocolat chaud (au choix), accompagné d'un panier de viennoiseries toutes chaudes ainsi qu'une pomme et une orange. Erik sirotait tranquillement son café, tandis que ses deux amis s'attaquaient littéralement aux viennoiseries.

« Les gars… Le panier se mange pas. » dit-il pour seul réflexion.

Alex et Sean ne lui accordèrent pas un seul regard, et continuaient de goinfrer. Erik souffla, posa sa tasse et s'empara du panier. Sean protesta, un croissant en bouche, tandis qu'Alex faisait des mouvements vains pour essayer de récupérer le panier.

« Si je ne fais rien, vous allez tout dévorer ! Donc je profite… »

Et il prit un croissant ainsi qu'un pain au chocolat, puis il déposa le panier au centre de la table. C'est alors qu'Alex dit : « Dis, t'étais où hier soir ? On t'a pas vu. Tu t'es éclipsé pour dessiner encore, hein ? »

Erik ne répondit pas. Il mangeait son croissant avec un intérêt un peu poussé.

Il leva la tête, voulant voir si ses amis avaient laissé tomber. Mais il semblerait que non…

Il soupira et déposa son croissant.

« Bon, bon… mais vous dites rien à personne.

-T'inquiète ! Les amis, c'est fait pour ça ! »

Il le savait bien, et il sourit à Alex et Sean avant de débuter le récit de la veille.

Charles était attablé, vue sur la mer. Il buvait tranquillement un café chocolaté (café du jour…), tout en observant l'étendue d'eau. Il avait entreprit ce voyage, non seulement pour changer d'air, mais également pour permettre à Raven d'avoir toutes ses chances dans sa vie. Il se demandait même si elle allait trouver un jeune homme à son goût. Non pas qu'il veuille qu'elle s'en aille. Mais il savait bien qu'un jour où l'autre, l'oiseau devra s'envoler de ses propres ailes. Mieux vaut que ce soit avec quelqu'un de bien.

Charles Xavier n'était pas une de ces personnes qui croyaient que les enfants de lignée noble devaient épouser quelqu'un de noble, que ce soit un mariage arrangé ou pas. Dans la plupart des cas, le mariage était juste question de liens familiaux etc. Rarement l'Amour y avait sa place. Charles voulait que sa sœur vive heureuse, avec l'homme qu'elle aime. Qu'il soit fils de banquier, ou simple artisan, du moment qu'il pouvait assurer une vie confortable, même modeste.

Deux doigts sur une tempe, il se laissa à ses pensées.

Puis, il se leva et sortit. Il s'accouda à la rambarde, et respira l'air marin.

C'est alors que trois jeunes hommes passèrent derrière lui en courant. Il tourna la tête en leur direction, et remarqua que l'un d'eux avait fait tomber… une gomme ?

« Eh jeune homme ! Vous avez fait tomber votre gomme… »

Le jeune homme en question, à peine plus âgé que lui, certainement un troisième classe, s'arrêta et revint sur ses pas. Il remercia Charles et s'en alla. Il avait l'air étonné que Charles ait ramassé sa gomme, et l'avait appelé pour la lui rendre.

Charles le remarqua et lui sourit en guise de réponse. À ce moment, un steward s'approcha de Charles.

« Monsieur Xavier, vous êtes attendu à la table quatre. »

Il le remercia et rentra. Raven, buvant son chocolat chaud, l'attendait à la table réservée.

« Bien dormi sœurette ?

-Hm… Oui. Et toi Charles ? Tu as toujours l'air rayonnant, même de bon matin. Comment tu fais ? »

Le jeune homme rit doucement et arrangea une mèche de cheveux de sa jeune sœur. Il lui déclara qu'il était comme ça.

Une fois le petit-déjeuner terminé, Raven voulut se promener. Charles prit avec lui un livre et l'accompagna sur le pont. Il s'assit sur un transat, et laissa sa sœur marcher à sa guise.

Erik venait de se changer, et il projetait d'aller se poser sur un transat au niveau du pont afin de dessiner. Mais il était encore étonné de la réaction du jeune homme de première classe qui l'avait interpellé pour lui rendre sa gomme tombée de sa poche. Il croyait ces gens avares, égoïstes, ainsi de suite. Mais apparemment, il était fautif.

Il haussa les épaules et avec ses deux camarades, ils s'en allèrent vers leur destination.

Une fois sur le pont, il s'assit sur un transat et sortit son carnet de dessins. La mer était belle aujourd'hui, l'horizon clair. Il prit alors une nouvelle page, et commença à esquisser les bases : l'horizon, la rambarde ainsi que le plancher. Alors qu'il peaufinait un peu, un jeune couple se mit dans son champ de vision. Mais cela ne le dérangea pas, bien au contraire. Il trouvait la scène très romantique, un bras de l'homme entourant les épaules de sa femme. Il en fit un croquis assez bien fait.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il eut une surprise.

« Alors… Monsieur se prélasse au soleil ? »

C'était la jeune fille de la veille. Il tourna la tête vers sa droite et constata que ses amis n'étaient pas là. Il se leva alors, et embrassa la main de la jeune fille.

« Oui mademoiselle. Comme tout le monde.

-Ah. Comme tout le monde, effectivement. Et qu'est-ce que vous tenez sous votre bras ? » dit-elle en lui prenant le carnet.

Elle l'ouvrit et commença à le feuilleter. Erik se gratta la tête, un peu gêné.

La jeune fille releva la tête un instant, et lui dit admirative : « C'est vous qui avez dessiné ceci ? »

Erik acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et demanda à le récupérer. Mais elle fit mine de ne pas l'entendre.

« C'est la première fois que je vois le carnet de dessin d'un artiste. »

Elle observait les esquisses ou les dessins finis de prototypes de bijoux, de fromes de diamants. Puis, elle tomba sur d'autres dessins plus réalistes, de scènes quotidiennes, comme un rassemblement au marché, ou de femmes en activité, quelques fois partiellement nues.

« Elles sont belles ! Où les avez-vous dessinées ?

-Hm… lors d'un voyage à Paris. Mais je leur ai demandé leur autorisation bien sûr ! Je ne suis pas un voyeur… »

Cette situation le gênait énormément, il parlait à voix basse. Non pas qu'il n'était pas fier de ses œuvres et de son talent, mais c'était le fait qu'une jeune fille, qui plus est de première classe, les regarde.

Elle lui rendit le carnet tout en le félicitant. Il le prit et le fourra dans sa veste. Il lui proposa de se promener un peu sur le pont. Elle accepta.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous deux accoudés à la rambarde, observant les vagues. La jeune fille lui demanda comment c'était que d'être un troisième classe. À demi souriant, Erik lui dit que c'était plutôt bien, ils avaient plus de liberté.

Elle le regarda d'un air interrogateur. Il se tourna vers elle et lui dit : « Regardez ça… »

Il prit une longue inspiration, fit face à la mer et cracha. La jeune fille se recula, lâchant un « beurk ! ». Erik riait.

« Vous n'oserez pas le faire vous autres…

-Vous me mettez au défi ? Les femmes aussi peuvent cracher… »

Erik regarda la jeune fille avec un air de moquerie.

Elle inspira puis cracha. « Alors ?

-Pas mal… Mais c'est un crachat de femmelette. Il vous faut bien préparer, comme ceci. »

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui faire une démonstration, il la vit lui faire un non très expressif de la tête, tout en lui faisant un signe. Il vit alors le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait d'habitude s'approcher d'eux. Il ravala rapidement sa salive, mais faillit le faire de travers. Il toussa, et la jeune fille lui tapait dans le dos furtivement. Une fois rétabli, il leva la tête et se retrouva nez à nez avec le jeune homme.

Et meeeeerde… pensa-t-il.

Le jeune homme tendit la main, alors que la jeune fille les présentait.

« Euh… Charles, je te présente…

-Erik, répondit-il.

-Erik, je te présente Charles. »

Erik serra la main de Charles, qui arborait un sourire radieux. Cet homme lui rappelait quelqu'un mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir.

Charles quant à lui, savait très bien qu'il était face au jeune homme de ce matin. Celui qui avait fait tomber la gomme.

« Alors, dites-moi Erik, que pensez-vous du Titanic ?

-Euh… Magnifique, d'après ce que j'ai vu. Mais d'après ce que j'ai entendu, il semblerait que les salles des premières classes sont encore plus somptueuses que les nôtres. »

Charles sourit à son interlocuteur de nouveau.

« Ah… Ça vous dirait de les voir ? Je vous invite à nous rejoindre à notre table ce soir. Ça vous dit ? »

Erik ne savait quoi répondre. Dire non, ça ne se fait pas. Mais dire oui, est-ce que c'est mieux ? Il regarda la jeune fille, qui semblait contente qu'il puisse se joindre à eux. Alors sans hésiter, il répondit : « Bien sûr monsieur. Je serais présent ce soir.

-Très bien ! Alors, disons huit heures ? Donnez-moi votre nom complet afin que vous puissiez rentrer.

-Erik Lensherr. »

Sur ce, il serra de nouveau la main du jeune homme. Alors qu'ils s'en allaient, Erik retint la jeune fille et lui demanda son prénom.

« Raven. Soyez là ce soir… »

Puis elle rejoignit Charles. Erik resta immobile, sentant la chaleur monter en lui. Qu'est ce qu'il avait ? Il venait d'accepter de se joindre à la table de Raven et de son fiancée ou je-ne-sais-pas-qui. Et puis, il n'avait pas de quoi s'habiller ! Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse à tout ça, tout de suite !

L'après-midi présageait une bonne soirée. Erik était dans sa cabine et essayait de trouver quelque chose de mettable pour la soirée. Rien… Alex fit irruption dans la cabine, criant « Eurêka ! J'ai trouvé ! », puis il tira Erik en dehors. Il grogna, mais une fois dehors, il se résigna à frapper son ami. Une jeune fille accompagnait Alex. Ce dernier lui annonça : « Sean m'a dit que t'avait une soirée super importante ce soir, et que t'avais un problème vestimentaire. J'ai la soluce ! Vas-y Marie… »

La dénommée Marie s'approcha d'Erik, et lui présenta un costume.

« Madame a appris par votre amie que vous alliez venir. Elle a accepté avec joie de vous dépanner. Ce costume appartenait à son fils. Mais il semblerait que ce soit trop petit pour lui. »

Elle demanda à Erik de superposer le costume sur lui. À première vue, ça lui allait. Il alla l'essayer. Ça lui allait comme un gant.

« Merci beaucoup mademoiselle.

-Oh, ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier, mais Madame. »

Il lui sourit et remercia Alex.

Il devait encore attendre une heure. Il décida d'aller déjà sur place et attendre Raven au pied du Grand Escalier. Il observa méticuleusement les comportements typiques des premières classes, notamment mettre une main dans son dos et saluer avec l'autre. Alors qu'il s'adonnait à cet exercice pratique, il remarqua du coin de l'œil Raven. Elle descendait les escaliers avec une grâce incroyable et une élégance magnifique. Vêtue d'une longue robe bleu nuit, elle rayonnait dans la salle. Il lui proposa son bras afin de l'accompagner.

« Vous êtes magnifique ce soir, mademoiselle.

-Vous aussi, très cher. »

Sur ce, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de réception.

Il y avait pas mal de monde, et Erik reconnut Charles à la table six. Un steward les accompagna jusqu'à la dite table. De nouveau, il serra la main de Charles et tira la chaise à Raven.

Vint la carte du menu, pour présenter le plat du soir, ainsi que les divers accompagnements. En voyant la quantité astronomique (pour lui) servie, Erik se rappela de ce que lui avaient dit ses amis.  
« Ils servent beaucoup, et comme on est pas là, on compte sur toi pour manger pour nous. »

Manger pour trois… Ça allait être difficile ! Raven à sa droite, Charles en face de lui, il remarqua la présence d'un autre jeune homme, ainsi que Marie et sa maîtresse.

Charles, remarquant le regard d'Erik, s'excusa et entreprit de faire les présentations. Hank McCoy, sa mère Edna McCoy, ainsi que Marie.

Les stewards vinrent reprendre les cartes, prirent les commandes de boissons et amenèrent les amuses-bouches en attendant que les plats soient prêts.


End file.
